


Four Crush!

by Punkpikachu



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5sos tour, Band Tour, Bands, F/M, Girl Band, Girl Power, Hopeless Romantic, Love, Love Triangle, PR stunt, Promotional STunt, Relationship(s), Tour, Tour life, Triangle, four crush, love life, management, media, new band, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkpikachu/pseuds/Punkpikachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This band meant the world to me, but I couldn't help but think of what I had done by signing my name on those papers. I sold my soul to the industry and now they controlled everything I did, who I talked to, and who I was. And as much as I wanted to say I was staying true to myself when I wasn't in the spot light, i couldn't seem to even make up my own mind on certain things. I wasn't Clary Grey from York PA anymore, I was Clary of Fourcrush! and for some reason it didn't bring me the excitement it used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One.

"Dammit Alice, come on! Just take this serious please!" I pleaded with her as she continued to strum her guitar recklessly. I watched as Alice automatically rolled her eyes and pulled her fingers off the guitar and put them up in surrender.   
"This is supposed to be fun Clary, what the hell?" Renesmee whined from the drums. I simply sighed running a hand through my hair.   
"Look I know, I'm sorry, but please, I just want to get this cover done and post it on youtube. Please guys, and then we'll go get some pizza!" I tried to convince the girls to agree. It wasn't difficult after the word pizza left my mouth. Alice's face lit up like a Christmas tree.   
"Pizzzzzzzzzzzaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh" Her voice dropped a few octaves. I let out a laugh that shook my shoulders lightly while I walked over to the camera.It was sitting on a tripod and this was the last take, the one that would have us all in it. I centered it, checking to make sure we would all be in it and settled, pressing the record button.  
"Alright, let's just do it one more time, we've got alot of footage and I'll be able to fix it up if we go through it one more time okay?" The girls agreed. I wanted to get this done as much as they wanted to as well, but I had a feeling they didn't believe me. We'd been working on this video for the past 2 weeks, It was taking so long because we all had been so busy with school and work, not to mention considering we didn't have many friends, all the shooting was done by us which meant a billion different shots from different angles.   
"Joeanna, you ready?" I asked walking back over to where my mic stood in the middle, grabbing my guitar first and putting the strap over my head and letting it rest on my shoulder.   
"Let's do this!" I yelled out, excitement running through my veins, just like it did every time we played, no matter how many times we played it.   
"One, Two, One, Two, Three, Four!" Ren counted down slamming her sticks together before she started the beat. My fingers danced across the guitar as I took the song from the top. We were currently covering 5sos's Good Girls, changing the lyrics up a bit to have it fit for our band.   
"I said to him:  
"Forget what you thought  
'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught.  
So just turn around and forget what you saw  
'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."

At the last chorus I let out another small laugh as the guitar let out its last note. Just like all the other times we all cheered, out of breath and small beads of sweat began to form the top of my forehead. A garage was practical to play in, but it was hot. I smiled before setting my guitar down and walked carefully towards the camera turning the recording off.   
"This is going to be great!" The words left my mouth easily, the same thing I have been saying for the past two weeks.   
"I'm jut happy we're finally done" Joe muttered taking the bass off her chest walking towards her case.   
"Oh whatever" I laughed throwing a hand her way and rolling my eyes. Her laugh filled the garage while she placed her bass into the case, Alice following her steps.   
"We're getting pizza now." Alice stated with authority, zipping up her case and putting it against the wall.   
"Yeah , of course" I nodded, a smile still on my face as I took off my flannel and wrapped it around my waist tying the arms together.   
"Where do you wanna go?" I asked running hand through my hair, pulling it up into a bun. I could feel the large bumps in it but I wasn't too worried. I wiped underneath my eyes too, aware that my makeup had mot likely began to sweat off from my eyes making it look like I had raccoon eyes.   
"Uhm Nittanys" she stated throwing her drums sticks in the air and catching them. Renny was talented, not only did she play the drums but she used to play softball. She played up until last year when things at school started to get complicated for her.   
"Let's go then!" I grabbed onto my purse that hung by the garage door and grabbed my keys off the desk that was filled with tools. We piled into my small red car, Renny grabbing shotgun before any of the girls had even gotten to the car. I put the key in the ignition and put all the windows down, not bothering to put on the AC. It was hot out, but not that hot, hot enough to have the windows down and be comfortable. I hurriedly and put the music on, picking out a song from Paramore as we all began to sing. Our voices practically drowned out the music itself, but its something that we always did.   
I pulled into the parking lot seeing only one free space which I hurried to pull into. Nittany's was a local pizzeria here in our town, it had the best pizza and the best wings, and was close to the high school so a lot of kids came.   
"So how long will it be till you get it uploaded?" Alice asked as she opened the front door.   
I shrugged unsure, "I'll probably get it up tonight, just a lot of editing."   
She nodded accepting my answer walking away with Renny to find a booth that was open.   
I quickly grabbed onto Joe's arm, my lip already pouted out as I looked at her, my eyes wide. I hated ordering by myself, and by the look of the line and the people in it, I hated the thought even more.   
"Please" I simply said, still looking at her with pouted lips.   
I watched her eyes glance towards the line. I could tell she was trying to figure out who I was trying to avoid and her eyes landed perfectly on the suspect. She let out a small groan and nodded her head, wrapping her arm into mine and walking towards the line with me.  
"Oh look who it is the wanna-be's." She couldn't even give us a second before we stood there to start. I looked at her and rolled my eyes, an involuntary movement when it came to Brittany and her small 'squad'.   
"Oh shove it Brit." Joe hissed, rolling her eyes.   
"How about you shove it down your throat slut" she snapped back. I couldn't help but laugh as I looked at her shaking my head.   
"The kettle calling the pot black are we?" I asked raising an eyebrow as I looked over her. She simply glared at me, her eyes trying to burn me with a lazor I'm sure.   
"Hows the singing career going? Still sound like a man?" She snarled, people now starting to look our way.   
"Yup" I popped the p and glanced back at her again, "I would ask how your relationships going but since we all know Jason was just blowing my phone up last week I guess I don't have to." I stated smiling lightly at her. It's not that I even flirted back with the guy, I wasn't interested in him at all. Maybe I should t have said it, but Brittany already knew because I had tried to be an adult about it. Five minutes after I got messages from Jason that weren't appropriate I told her, or tried to but her response was to call me a slut. Little did she know her beloved boyfriend was the slut, not me.  
"Like he'd ever want someone as dirty as you" she sneered.   
Her words dug deep, I knew exactly what she meant by that but I simply smiled at her.  
"You really need to stop being such a hypocrite." Joe stated rolling her eyes again and giving my arm a tight squeez.  
"You all are just a bunch of losers." She states simply looking at us like we were beneath her. I can't tell you how badly I'd like to hit her, repeatedly. But I simply met her eyes.   
"Hmm, weird, I'm alright with that" I walked past her towards the cashier placing my order for a large cheese pizza with extra ranch.   
"Well it was always nice chatting with you, but uh, I've got a life to get back to, that thankfully does not involve you" I gave a short wave to Brittany before walking past her and towards the back where Renny and Ali had been sitting. As much as I'd like to think I handled that whole conversation well, I was fuming. My hands were shaking slightly as I placed them on top of the table, clenching them together.   
"brit?" Renny asked.  
I simply nodded, in clenching my hands and grasping the water bottle on the table. I unscrewed the cap and took a sip.   
"She's such a bitch" Alice groaned.   
"Tell me about it" Joe muttered picking out a white sugar packet from the small carton that was filled with different types of sugars. She opened it sprinkling a bit of the crystallized powder onto her finger and licked it. I stared at her unsure of how to respond to such an odd habit that she had.   
"That's not healthy" I muttered finally, shaking my head at her.  
"You're not healthy." Her response was fast but she said it with a small smile on her face before taking another finger full of the sugar and sticking it in her mouth. 

I sighed as I finished the last touch pressing enter and saving the video for the fourth time just to be sure. The video had turned out beyond perfect. It started out with us in the garage, than walking down the street, and up close shots of all of us. It was perfect and I even kept in my laugh at the end. Honestly, all of us looked great in the video and dear I say hot. I quickly dialed Renny's number as I put it on speaker.   
"RENNY!" I shouted crossing my legs and moving the computer so I could lean towards it.   
"Jesus Christ Clary, it's 2 am, what the hell do you want?" she muttered. I could hear the rustling from the other end.   
"I just finished the video and it's uploading. I'm going to post it on twitter." I cheered excitedly, jumping up and down on my bed using my knees as support as I watched the line load farther.   
"Tell me when it' up! I wanna watch!" Her voice was more awake now and I heard the click of a switch, probably her bedside lamp.   
"It's up now! It just finished! Oh my god, it's great too, better than our last video." I said my voice coming out fast. I took the link and began a tweet on my Twitter account. 

@AwkwardClary: Hey guys! It's Clary here, here;s our new video of our version of @5sos 's Good girl!

"And it's up on my twitter" I could hear my voice singing in the background already, she was probably watching it. While I let her watch I posted it on our band Twitter account deciding to get it out there as much as possible.   
"Holy shit Clary! This is perfect!" she shouted.   
"Yeah now all we need is to get more people to see it." My mood was suddenly brought down when I thought of it.  
"Don't do that. We'll get noticed someday, okay?" Reny's was reassuring, something of a supportive mother. I could hear the smile on her face.   
"I know, some day. But hey I gotta get some sleep, I've got a math test tomorrow" I let out a small laugh when I checked the time. I hoped getting up wasn't going to be too hard.   
"alright, Night Clary, seriously you did a great job. Love you!"   
My phone went off and I shut the computer, sliding it to the side of the bed and laying down. My back cracked in a few places and I stretched quickly, wiggling my toes and cracking my knuckles. Sleep; it was probably my best friend, but don't tell the girls that.


	2. Chapter Two.

This test was so stupid. I sighed writing down yet another answer that I was sure had been wrong. I rolled my eyes. I had been studying for this test for over a week and still had barely any knowledge of even the what the question was. I hated math, so very much. Some people were good in science, some people were good in math, I was not one of those people.  
Mrs Richards threw me a hard glare through her thick framed glasses. I quickly looked back down at my paper pretending I didn't just see her death glare. I'm not sure why she had hated me so much, I was nothing but a respectful student. Sure I didn't do great in this class but I did my best, plus I never turned in work late and I never was disrespectful towards her.   
Finally bullshitting the last question,since I knew I was failing this either way, I scribbled down a number down quickly. I stood up, a few of the other students glancing my way as they continued to do their own test. I grasped onto my bag letting it hang loosely on my shoulder as I walked towards the front of the room where Mrs. Richards desk sat. I held out the white piece of paper that had now been covering with a bunch of numbers and letters and she took it from my hands.   
"You may leave now" Mrs. Richards said giving me a tight smile, fake but at least she tried.   
I gave her the same smile back before I turned and walked towards the door happy to be out of that classroom. Out of all the classes I had to take in this god forbidden high school, Math was the worst. Maybe it was the teacher because I don't remember hating it this much in the past years of school. I held onto my notebook tight while my bag swung back and forth hitting my leg as I walked out of the school and towards the track where me and the girls always met after school.   
The sun hit my face as soon as I opened the door to the outside and I stood still for a second letting my skin soak in the vitamin D happily. Taking a nice deep breath I started towards the steps that lead down towards the field and track.   
"Hey" I shouted over towards Renny who was already seated at the top of the bleachers. Her red hair moved gracefully as the wind hit her slightly. She waved back towards me as I ran up the stairs each step sounding like thunder.   
"I've got the next verse for our slow song" She said jotting down another note into her red book that she carried around with her everywhere. It was adorable actually, it was the same shade of red as her hair. It was covered in different local bands stickers and quotes, lyrics from some of our songs, some small doodles; it was adorable, the perfect description of Renny.   
"Great!" I said excitedly, "i'm not sure how I feel about a slow song though, it's just so weird" I mentioned my eyes gazing towards the soccer team who were practicing.   
"Yeah, but I mean, we gotta try different shit ya know?" She said shrugging her petite shoulders. I nodded in agreement still looking at the soccer players. I payed particular attention to number 35, Evan. I watched as he raced against one of his team members, his hair bouncing with each step.   
"Hey hey hey!" I shook myself out of my daydream and looked down to see Alice and Joe running along to us up the bleacher steps racing each other. I let out a laugh and shook my head at them before raising my hand and waving   
I reached into my bag and pulling out my pack of cigarettes, what a filthy habit it was and although I had tried to quit it seemed almost impossible. I put the cigarette in my mouth and grabbed onto my lighter letting my thumb flick it and the flame appear. I took in a large breath and watched as the end began to smoke.   
"So the video turned out great, nicely done Clary" Joe said pushing my shoulder lightly after she took her seat on my left. I smiled brightly and gave her a thumbs up before pulling the cigarette to my lips again and taking another long puff.   
"Anything from twitter yet?" I asked them all letting my attention fall back onto the practice infront of us. I received all heads shaking from left to right, sadly.   
"Hey it's only been up a few hours, relax" Ali said taking a seat next to Renny peering over her shoulder trying to get a peek into her notebook.   
"Hey no peeking!" she said swatting Ali away.   
"Oh my god Renny, it's a song. We're all going to end up playing it sooner or later." Joe muttered rolling her eyes.   
"Yeah, well I just want it finished before you guys see it. Shove off, Joe" Renny snapped back sticking her tongue out at Joe like a two year old.   
"How old are we again?" I asked looking at the two girls. Joe shrugged her shoulders as she lit her own cigarette ignoring my question.  
I shook off the annoyance than ran through my body that I got often around the girls, in a loving way.  
"So anyway, did you guys want to try to play at the champ again?" I asked taking another hit of my lit stog, I had been thinking about playing a show again for a while.   
"What? So we can get shot down again because we're just a girl band?" Ali said meeting my eyes before they fell back down towards her lap, "They literally laughed in our faces and didn't even give us a chance." Ali said, picking at her black nail polish.   
"Maybe they'll listen this time" I shrugged my shoulders hoping to lift her mood.   
I knew that wasn't true though. They wouldn't listen to us, or even give us the time of day. As soon as we walked in they laughed and told us to go home. Apparently because we were all girls we weren't good enough and shouldn't be playing in an actual band, at least not a band that plays in their venue. It was incredibly stupid considering they had other bands play there with girls all the times. But when it came to all females and not any male in the band suddenly it couldn't work.   
"Whatever, we don't need them." Joe stated, blowing her smoke upwards ashing on the bright metal of the bleachers.   
"Actually we kinda do" Renny's voice was softer now as she closed her book and looked towards Joe, "We haven't played a show in how long?" She asked looking at us all.   
" I mean what? We're just going to keep posting videos and hope we get noticed? Which by the way I doubt is going to happen." She noted before taking her book and shoving it into her light brown bag that sat comfortably in front of her tiny legs.   
My motherly instincts kicked in and I shook my head, disappointment filling my body, "Don't say that Ren! Guys, we're good!" I said, a bit of hysteria in my voice as I glanced at all of their faces.  
"Come on guys, have some fucking faith for Christ's sake." I muttered, sadness settling in me as I realized she was more than likely right.   
"It's been three years." Ali mumbled. She still had her face down, her eyebrows furrowed but most of her face covered by her light pink hair.   
"What you want to give up then? You want to end the band?" I asked quietly not bothering to even look at them now.   
"Of course not Clary, but what's the point?" Joe finally spoke up shrugging her shoulders and taking another hit of her cig, "I think we just need to either rethink the whole band thing, or try harder is all I'm saying".  
"Then we will try harder. We aren't giving this up. I refuse to" I stood up now, grabbing onto my bag again.   
"Alright. Well, tomorrow after school, let's go and try to find a show to play." Ali said lifting up her head finally and letting out a deep sigh.   
"Sounds like a plan, but I gotta get going. Mom's gonna want dinner done before she gets back from shopping" I said checking my phone for the time. It was going on 3:30 and my mother would be home around 4.   
"Or she could make her own dinner" Renny commented, rolling her eyes.   
The girls weren't the biggest fans of my mother, granted I wasn't either. Let's just say my mother wasn't really good at being independent. It wasn't like she wasn't able to do it, she just didn't like to. She didn't like to make her own food, and she didn't like to clean. She didn't like to get out of her bed and do anything for herself. She'd be happiest if she had servants to be honest. She wanted to be pampered. And since I was the youngest, I was the one that was stuck there doing all the work around the house. I can't begin to explain how many nights I've stayed awake thinking of how I would be here for the rest of my life taking care of her.   
"Good one" I let out a humorless laugh standing up and stomping on my cig. I flew down the stairs waving goodbye to the girls and taking one lat glance towards the field and saw Evan. He met my eyes and gave me a small smile before lifting his hand and giving me a small wave. I went to wave back but before I got the chance Wyatt, his best friend pushed him towards the inner field and gave me a hard glare.   
I rolled my eyes. God I hated this school. 

 

I had just got back downstairs after changing into sweat pants when the buzzer for the oven went off. I had made a simple chicken breast dinner with a side of garlic Parmesan noodles. I heard my mother walk in the front door her heels clicking with each step she took. She came into the kitchen bags on her arms from the shopping trip she took today.   
"Hey mom, I just finished dinner, should I make you a plate?" I asked dishing noodles onto a plate and then a chicken breast.  
"That'd be great" She nodded placing the bags down on the floor.   
"How was school today hun?" Her voice was calm and for a second I felt the love a daughter should from her mother. She came over and placed a quick kiss on my cheek before retreating into the dining room as she waited for my response and her dinner.   
I shrugged my shoulders. Same old shit as every other day but of course I didn't say that, "It was fine".  
"That's good." She stated as I placed the plate in front of her. I had the silverware already placed on the table along with two glasses.   
"Do you want tea?" I asked walking back into the kitchen and opening the fridge grabbing out the bottle of raspberry tea. I heard her hum a yes and turned, closing the fridge door with a small kick of my foot.   
"Oh, mom, I won't be home after school tomorrow, me and the girls, we're uhm going to look for a venue to play at." I said pouring the tea into the empty clear glass. I took my seat awaiting her response, anxiety filling my body as I knew what was coming. My mom didn't exactly approve of the band.   
"Clara, aren't we a bit too old for this kind of stuff?" she simply asked cutting into her chicken and taking a small bite.  
I could have let out a groan then, but I knew that would only make matters worse, instead I answered appropriately with no attitude.   
"Mom, this is what I love doing, and I plan to do it for the rest of my life." I said placing the small piece of chicken in my mouth. I heard her sigh but didn't bother to look up at me.  
"Clarabell, there are millions of girls who want to super stars. there are a ton of bands that play the same music you do, sing the same songs you do, who look like you, you have to realize that this isn't what you'll be doing the rest of your life." And there it was, the mother that I was used too. The mother I had come to know for the past few years of my life. She wasn't always like this, she used to be supportive, at least before my father passed. I could feel the lump in my throat.   
"Wow, thanks for the boost of confidence there mother" I mumbled.   
"Clarabell, but you have to be realistic." She let out a small laugh and rolled her eyes.   
"You know what, I can't wait to prove you wrong one day." I pushed my seat out and laid my fork on the plate.  
"I'm not really hungry anymore. I'll have the dishes done in the morning. Goodnight" And with that I went straight to my room closing and locking the door behind me. I didn't bother looking at my laptop, only turned on the tv and crawled into bed.   
It was only 5 o'clock, the alarm clock next my bed seemed to be mocking me. I knew I couldn't go to bed now but I sure didn't feel like facing my mother. Instead I laid there letting the hum of the T.V. drown out my thoughts as a few tears escaped my eyes. I grasped onto my blue teddy bear that I slept with every night, pulling him close into my chest. It was the last thing my father had given me, and it was practically falling apart. I've sewn it together so many times in the past couple years, he had loose strings coming out everywhere on his body but he was what I had left of my father, and he'd have to do.


End file.
